I Hope You Dance
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: I can't believe I sid that, I was so stupid, who knew I love you, could kill you? Based on a vidI saw, really sad. Ok maybe this is the last title for this story sigh
1. Chapter 1

If only I could move.

My body is shaking without control.

I try to scream, but who would hear me?

The rain hits the street and so does the blood coming from my stomache from the bullet wound.

I can't believe I took this alley.

I was so stupid!

I can't die now, I have a family, God don't let me die.

The blood runs onto the ground and I scream finally, but no one hears.

I'm going to die because of my stupid mistake, I shouldn't have said those words.

Who knew I love you could kill you?

But when you say it and get caught, then there is no turning back.

The light is getting closer, if only time would stand still, but looks like there will be two deaths instead of one.

"Hang on..., just hold on." I hear before I black out.

Ok this is a new story please read and review, you're gonna guess why the title is what it is and can you guess what said person means by "Two deaths instead of one?" 


	2. Feels Like Today

3 Weeks back 

Reba started dusting the furniture when Brock walked in the door. "Hey Reba." "Hey." Reba muttered back not taking her eyes off of what she was doing. "So what are your plans for today?" Brock asked. "None your buisness, that's what." Reba snapped.

"Jeez, you could be a little nicer you know." Brock said moving closer to her. "Well no I don't think I can, cause' I'm mad at you." Reba said. "Why?" Brock asked. "Just leave me alone." Reba said.

"Ok, but I need to talk to you." Brock begged. "All right, what you want?" Reba said without looking up. "Well Barbra Jean and I are getting a divorce." Brock said without skipping a beat.

"Huh?" Reba said whipping her head up fast. "Yeah, so I was wondering if I could stay here." Brock said taking hold of her hand. "I guess, but just don't do anything stupid ok?" Reba said. "All right, I'll be back in a couple of hours." Brock said kissing her on the cheek and running out the door.

"YUCK!" Reba screamed wiping her cheek off with the towel. Reba sneezed because of the dust that had been picked up by the towel.

That night Reba had walked downstairs and Brock was asleep on the couch. "Ugh, I thought I'd hate seein' him there, it's kinda cute." Reba sighed. Reba slapped her chek and said "What am I thinking!? I can't say that!" Reba shook her head and regretted hitting her face because it hurt.

"Dang." Reba muttered under her breath rubbing her cheek. "Ok don't think I didn't hear that." Brock said getting up. "Yeah well, just cause I said doesn't mean I meant it." Reba said walking down the stairs and sitting on the couch.

"God girl, you really did smack yourself somethin' horrible." Brock said touching the side of her face and she winced. "Sorry." He said turning her face toward the light. "Why'd you hit yourself?" Brock asked taking her hand again.

"Because, I don't know!" Reba snapped getting up quickly. "Oh come on everyone has a reason for something!" Brock argued back. "Ok maybe I had a reason!" Reba yelled. "But I don't have to justify myself to you do I?!" Reba yelled again.

"Well I do have areason for this!" Brock said pulling her closer to him by her belt loops and kissing her.

_So while this storm is breaking_

_While there's light at the end of the tunnel_

_Keep running towards it_

_Releasing the pressure, that's my heartache_

_Soon this dam will break_

_And it feels like today_

_I know, it feels like today, I'm sure_

_Its the one thing that's missin'_

_The one thing you're wishin'_

_The last sacred blessin'_

_It feels like today_

_Feels like today_

* * *

"And that's where this whole mess started." Me as Narrator. LOL Just kiddin' so what yall think of second chapter? 


	3. Rainin' on Sunday

Reba pulled away after 30 seconds. She stared into his pale blue eyes and then ran upstairs. Reba slammed the bathroom door shut and leaned her forehead against it.

She began banging on it with her fist and she was crying as she slid to the floor. Reba pulled her knees close to her and rested her head on her knees.

Reba finally got up and took a look in the mirror. Her make-up had started running down her face and she looked like a monster. Reba sighed and started up the shower.

She removed her shirt, but for some strange reason, something said keep your jeans on.

Reba walked inside the shower and let the water run over the top half of her body as she sat there thinking of what she was gonna do next.

Reba never heard the door open and shut because of her deep thinking. She did hear one noise though, that was her name being called. "Oh boy." Reba sighed.

Brock saw the outline of his ex wife's shadow in the curtain and thought "She's a lot more beautiful then Barbra Jean, since she's gotten that new stick thin body, but truth be known she's always been beautiful, how the hell, could you lose that?"

Reba was caught between two different feelings, she wanted him to get out, the other half wished he'd get in there with her. "Oh damn, what the heck am I thinking?" Reba thought.

"Brock?" Reba whispered about to cry. "What's wrong?" Brock asked in an instant, knowing she was about to cry. "I love you to." Reba, now in tears, said.  
Brock smiled and walked in the shower and hugged her.

They pulled away and looked deep into each other's eyes. Their lips got closer to each other's until they finally collided. Brock ran his fingers through Reba's wet hair and he could feel her tears on his arm.

Brock led her out of the shower and to her room, where they finished their escapade, and they never even knew, that what they had just done would change everyone's lives... forever.

Reba woke up to a rainy morning and Brock's arms were wrapped around her. Reba kissed him lightly on the lips and his eyes fluttered open. "Hey." He whispered. "Hey." Reba whispered back.

"Do you know what today is?" Brock asked. "I think it's Sunday." Reba said. "Rainin' on Sunday, how strange." Brock smiled. "Let it rain." Reba smiled before kissing him again.

It ticks just like a Timex

It never lets up on you

Who said life was easy

The job is never through

It'll run us 'til we're ragged

It'll harden our hearts

And love could use a day of rest

Before we both start falling apart

Pray that it's raining on Sunday

Stormin' like crazy

We'll hide under the covers all afternoon

Baby whatever comes Monday

Can take care of itself

'Cause we got better things that we could do

When it's raining on Sunday

Your love is like religion

A cross in Mexico

And your kiss is like the innocence

Of a prayer nailed to a door

Oh surrender in much sweeter

When we both let it go

Let the water wash our bodies clean

And love wash our souls

Pray that it's raining on Sunday

Stormin' like crazy

We'll hide under the covers all afternoon

Baby whatever comes Monday

Can take care of itself

'Cause we got better things that we could do

When it's raining on Sunday

Pray that it's raining on Sunday

Stormin' like crazy

We'll hide under the covers all afternoon

Baby whatever comes Monday

Can take care of itself

'Cause we got better things that we could do

When it's raining on Sunday

When it's raining on Sunday

When it's raining on Sunday

Let it rain 


	4. So Small

Reba got up later and took a shower, when her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" She asked into the reciever. "AHHH! Where's Brock!?" BJ yelled. "Why do you want to know? He's about to be your ex- husband." Reba said.

"I know, but I just have to tell him somethin'." BJ said. "Fine, he's downstairs eating, he stayed over here last night." Reba said as she walked downstairs.  
"Here it's BJ, she wants to speak with you." Reba said tossing him the phone.

Reba sat on the couch and watched Brock several times pull the phone away from his ear, either because BJ was screaming, or he just didn't want to hear her speak.

"Oh yeah well.. well... UGH!" He yelled slamming the cell phone shut. "Bad news?" Reba asked. "Yeah, BJ wants the divorce to speed up, why I don't know." Brock replied.

"I'm even a little suspicious, well I guess you'd better get goin' for the kids gt home ok?" Reba said getting up off the couch. "You got a good point." Brock said grabbing his keys off the counter, but he knocked something important off the counter in the process.

Brock hurried out the door and as if in slow motion, what he'd knocked off was something important, or to Barbra Jean anyway, it was his wedding ring.

Reba didn't notice it until she was walking barefoot in the kitchen and stepped on something.

"Ow!" Reba screeched hopping on one foot. She saw gold on the floor and picked it up. "Oh damn it." Reba whispered looking at the ring. "Looks like I'm gonna have to give it back. God don't let Barbra Jean be home." Reba said pulling on some shoes and walking out the back door.

Reba got halway down the strret and she heard arguing. Reba broke into a run and she heard it was Brock and Barbra Jean. "Oh lord." Reba said knocking on the back door. "What?!" Barbra Jean snarled.

"It's me." Reba said going into the kitchen and taking a look at the two of them. "So Reba what do you want?" Barbra Jean asked. "Well uhh I just wanted to see what yall was up to." Reba lied.

"Well Reba, as you can see Brock has lost his wedding ring, see." Barbra Jean said showing his bare hand.

Reba pulled it out of her pocket and slipped it on his finger. Barbra Jean gasped. "What? Why do you have it Reba?" Barbra Jean asked getting furious.

"He left it this morning. Why he took it off I don't know, but this morning, Brock left my house, after staying the night." Reba said about to cry. "So Brock, that's where you were huh?" Barbra Jean asked. "I thought you wanted me out." Brock said.

"Brock I wanted to tell you, I wanted you back, but looks like someone else has you." Barbra Jean sniffed. "Aw Barbra Jean." Reba said touching her shoulder. "Don't you ever, ever talk to me again!" Barbra Jean screamed.

Reba stared blankly at her and then Barbra Jean slapped her across her face. She hit her so hard that when Reba fell, her cross necklace fell off and slid under the counter.

"Ahhh!!!!!!!" Reba screamed touching her face. Barbra Jean had hit her so hard that Reba's face had a scratch on it. "Barbra Jean!" Brock yelled helping Reba up. "She deserved it." BArbra Jean said coldly about to cry.

"You two get out right now! It's my time to be angry now." Barbra Jean said pushing them out the door.

Reba was crying now. She had her forehead against the wall of the house and tears and small droplets of blood were falling down her cheeks.

"Hey it's all right." Brock said taking her into his arms. "No it's not!" Reba screamed pulling away. "Well you're right there, but at least what I can say is I love you, but do you love me back?" Brock asked. "Yes." Reba whispered.

Brock pulled her into a hug and he stroked her rorange hair. (Rorange is Red/Orange ha! See I'm smartical! LOL) "It's gonna be ok." He whispered.

Reba decided she was going to take a walk, she had found out she was going to have a baby, and she was scared.

As she was passing an alley, she was yanked by her arm on the ground and when she started to run down the alley, she turned around to see what that was and she heard a bang and she clutched her stomache. Someone had shot her right in the stomache, square in the center, she knew she was in trouble now.

Rain started falling down and the blood was running all over the place. Brock was running back home when he noticed something on it's hands and knees in an alley.

As he got closer he realized what it was. "Oh damn it." Brock yelled half running, half sliding down the alley. Reba fell into his arms and said "It's not one life, it's two."

Time's flying by, moving so fast

You better make it count cause you can't get it back

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing

Is just a grain of sand

And what you've been out there searching for forever

Is in your hands

Oh, and when you figure out love is all that matters after all

It sure makes everything else seem

So small 


End file.
